Présumé coupable
by LoOve-emoO
Summary: Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi... Deux lycéens. Un professeur. Ils sont tous liés par un même destin funeste... OOC, UA, Yaoi, Drama, Lemon, POV Sasuke, voire Kakashi et Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : LoOve-emoO

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, Drama, Lemon, POV Sasuke, voire Kakashi et Naruto.

Couples : SasuNaru.

Disclamair : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont la propriété du grand et respecté Masashi Kishimoto.

**Présumé coupable. **

Seul dans ma chambre, recroquevillé sur moi-même, je repense aux évènements de la veille… Des hurlements effroyables, des pleurs à vous fendre l'âme, des plaintes douloureuses, mais aussi les lamentations de plaisir, et un rire démoniaque.

La tête entre mes mains, je fronce les sourcils en laissant mes larmes coulées, essayant de ne pas y penser.

En vain.

Mon téléphone, posé à mes pieds, vibre, ce qui me fait sursauter. Je renifle puis essuie mes joues avant de décrocher.

-Allô ?

-Sasuke ? C'est Hinata…

Hinata… Une amie proche, et d'ailleurs la seule fille que je côtois, car, comparé aux autres, elle n'est pas attirée par moi.

-Qu'est – ce qu'il y a… ?

-T-tu n'es pas venu en cours ce matin… Je m'inquiète.

Je regarde mon réveil. Il indique 8h45. Je soupire faiblement.

-Oui, je suis un peu…malade.

-Je ne suis pas convaincue…

-Je…

Mon mobile vibre de nouveau.

-Attends Hinata, j'ai un deuxième appel…

Je décroche le – dit appel ; c'est une voix masculine nonchalante qui me répond.

-Sasuke Uchiha ?

-En personne… A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-Shikamaru Naru, détective privé…

-Pardon ? Un détective vous - dites ? Il ne me semble pas avoir fait appel à un détective… Vous vous êtes trompé de numéro, monsieur.

-Je ne pense pas. Itachi Uchiha, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

-Oui, c'est mon frère.

-Hn. C'est lui qui m'a dit de vous appeler.

-Ah ? Et pourquoi ?

-Kakashi Hatake…

Mes doigts se crispent sur le mobile.

-Je ne connais pas d'Hatake Kakashi, monsieur.

Je l'entends soupire dans le combiné.

-Allons, allons, monsieur Uchiha. Nous savons tout deux que vous le connaissez et aussi pourquoi je vous appelle.

-Absolument pas. Je m'excuse, monsieur, mais je m'apprêtai à sortir. Sur ce, bonne journée.

Je raccroche avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer. Je reprends Hinata, qui m'attendait patiemment.

-C'est bon…

-Qui était – ce ?

-Un mauvais numéro…

-Tu ne serais pas resté aussi longtemps, si c'était un mauvais numéro. Alors ?

Je fronce les sourcils. Elle m'énerve à insister comme ça.

-Laisse – moi tranquille, Hinata… Je serais en cours cet après - midi…

-Sasuke !! Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire !! Pourquoi es – tu toujours aussi froid… ? Depuis le temps qu'on se connait, tu-

-Je n'ai rien à te dire, puisque je vais bien. Désolé d'être comme ça, mais c'est une partie de mon caractère, depuis le temps qu'on se connait, comme tu dis, tu devrais le savoir.

-Sasuke… Je suis vraiment in-

-Je dois te laisser, Hinata. On se voit plus tard.

Je raccroche cet appel aussi. Je m'approche du miroir. Les traces de pleurs demeurent encore sur mes pommettes. Je passe dans la salle de bain pour me laver le visage puis, descend dans la grande bibliothèque où je trouve mon grand - frère, Itachi. Je l'interpelle dans l'angle de la porte.

-Puis – je savoir pourquoi tu as appelé un détective ?

Il me regarde, l'air grave, avant de replonger la tête dans sa multitude de papiers.

-Tu le sais, petit frère.

Je m'approche vivement de la table et frappe mon poing sur celle – ci.

-Justement !! Tu n'avais pas à faire ça, surtout sans m'en parler !

-De toute façon, tu n'aurais rien fait, comme d'habitude.

-Qu'est – ce que tu veux dire par là ?!

Il soupire longuement avant de poser ses lunettes sur le bureau et de croiser ses doigts.

-Je commence à croire sérieusement que ça te plait, tout ce qu'il t'arrive.

Ma réaction ne se fait pas attendre ; je lui saute carrément dessus, avec la ferme intention que ma main atterrisse sur sa face.

Mais, même avec la rapidité et la violence du coup, Itachi l'intercepte avec une facilité déconcertante.

-Tu fais peut-être également partie du club de karaté de Konoha mais n'oublie pas que j'en ai fait bien avant toi.

Il desserre son emprise sur ma main avant de la lâcher.

-C'est n'importe quoi Itachi ! Comment peux – tu croire que ça m'amuse !!!

Des sanglots refont de nouveau surface.

Itachi m'observe silencieusement avant de soupire et de se replonger dans ses bouquins.

-Tu m'emmerdes Sasuke…C'est ton problème si tu ne veux pas être aidé. Saches quand même que tu as rendez - vous demain à 14h00. Si tu ne veux pas y aller, libre à toi. Et si tu veux annuler le suivie du détective, appelle – le.

Il me balance un bout de papier où est inscrit de numéro de ce fameux Shikamaru.

Je sors en claquant la porte et remonte dans ma chambre.

Je passe ma matinée cloîtré dans ma chambre en fixant le papier sur mon bureau.

A moment du déjeuner, je ne ferais que grignoter sans grande envie, préférant observer les feuilles rouges tomber des arbres.

J'aide ma mère à débarrasser la table puis vais dans l'entrée mettre mes chaussures avant de quitter la maison.

Sur le perron, Itachi m'appelle.

-Sois prudent.

Je me contente de le regarder avant de continuer ma route.

Mon lycée est à dix minutes de chez moi. J'arrive juste avant la sonnerie.

Comme à mon habitude, je monte avant les autres, jusqu'à la salle de maths, avec le professeur Asuma.

J'arrive en haut des escaliers quand une tête blonde me percute avec force. Je m'accroche à la rambarde pour éviter de tomber en arrière. L'auteur de la bousculade est tombé sur le ventre. Je remarque qu'il tremble et qu'il pleure.

-Faut pas pleurer parce que tu es tombé, ça arrive à tout le monde.

Je m'approche pour l'aider, mais il repousse ma main, effrayé.

Je remarque le deuxième professeur de maths, Kakashi Hatake…

Je me glace sur place quand je remarque qu'il approche. Mais il s'arrête à deux mètres de moi ; les élèves de ma classe montent bruyamment les escaliers.

Le blond s'est relevé et regarde Kakashi, terrorisé.

Je vois un sourire cruel se dessiner sous son masque noir…


	2. Chapter 2

**Présumé coupable 02**

Une masse d'élève passe devant nous. Je ne repère plus notre professeur dans la foule. Lorsque les nombreux lycéens se dispersent dans les salles, je remarque que l'enseignant est parti.

Le blond sèche ses larmes, puis se frotte les bras pour faire cesser ses tremblements.

-Ca va ?

Il me regarde de ses yeux océan un instant avant d'hocher la tête.

-Nous devrions nous rendre en cours… Dans quelle classe es – tu ?

Il sort son carnet de correspondance et regarde la première de couverture.

-Seconde 2…

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici. Tu es nouveau ?

Il hoche de nouveau la tête.

-Je suis également en Seconde 2. Suis – moi.

-Mmh.

Il range le cahier avant de me suivre dans l'étage jusqu'à une porte. Je toque deux fois avant d'entendre le professeur Asuma me dire d'entrer.

-Sasuke Uchiha, quelle est la raison de ton retard ?

Je me retourne vers Naruto, rouge comme une pivoine face à tous ces regards fixés sur lui.

Il gigote nerveusement tout en se triturant les doigts.

-Oh, je vois. Assieds – toi, Sasuke.

Je prends place sur ma chaise, au fond de la salle, près de la fenêtre, puis sort les livres et cahiers dont j'ai besoin avant de prendre mon habituel air impassible.

Je regarde attentivement le paysage et les personnes traversant la rue d'en face.

Je ne prête aucune attention à mon professeur, toujours en pleine conversation avec le nouveau.

Quelque minute après, un bruit me fait sortir de mes rêveries ; le blond s'installe et prend possession de la tête à quelque centimètre de la mienne.

Je l'observe un moment, repensant à l'accident de ce début d'après – midi.

-Euh…Sasuke, c'est bien ça ?

Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux pour revenir à la réalité. Le blond, dont j'ignore encore le prénom, car, trop passionné par mon observation de l'extérieur, je n'ai pas écouté notre enseignant, me regarde timidement. Il me murmure qu'il est désolé.

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

-Pour t'avoir bousculé… Ce n'était pas mon intention.

Il m'offre un sourire, tout de fois forcé.

-Je voulais aller voir un surveillant, pour m'indiquer dans quelle salle j'étais. En plus, j'étais déjà bien en retard.

Je fronce les sourcils. Qu'est – ce qu'il raconte ?

-Tu pleurais pour ça ?

Il sursaute avant de me dévisager avec surprise.

Je garde une attitude sérieuse. Il sourit une nouvelle fois. Je remarque qu'il est encore faux.

-Eh bien… Oui ! C'est le stress du premier jour qui m'a fait perdre mes moyens. Mais bon, tu ne m'en veux pas, donc c'est réglé ! J'ai remarqué que tu n'écoutes pas beaucoup le professeur. Par conséquent, tu n'as pas du entendre mon prénom. Je m'appelle Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto.

Cette fois, son rictus a l'air sincère.

-Enchanté...

Il se concentre sur son livre, tandis que je reprends mon observation.

Après deux longues heures, la cloche sonne la fin du cours.

Je range mon cahier vierge, ainsi que le reste de mes affaires avant de sortir dehors. L'air dans la classe a le don de m'étouffer.

Je vois que Naruto est dans un coin de la cour, assis dans l'herbe avec un livre sur les genoux.

Je m'approche doucement.

-Tout va bien, intello ?

Il lève ses yeux bleus azurs vers moi et me sourit.

-Bien, merci et toi, contemplateur de la nature ?

Un sourire nait sur ma bouche. Je me pose à côté de lui et lorgne sur son bouquin.

-Qu'est – ce que tu lis ?

-S.O.S, enfants disparus.

Je fais une grimace qui fait pouffer Naruto.

-Très réjouissant.

-Très passionnant, tu veux dire ! Enfin, pas autant que l'extérieur j'ai l'impression.

Je laisse échapper un petit rire.

Nous restons quelque minute sans parler. Je revois la peur dans le regard du blond. Je décide de lancer le sujet.

-Tu pleurais vraiment à cause du stress ?

Ses mains se crispent sur les côtés du livre.

-Oui, je te l'ai dit. Cette histoire semble vraiment te perturber !

Je me renfrogne et dévie ma vue vers un autre angle.

-Pas vraiment…

Il rigole doucement. Je déglutis. Ce rire… Je l'observe du coin de l'œil. Il lit son roman avec un fin sourire sur ses lèvres roses.

-Tu connais bien le professeur Kakashi ?

Il lâche son livre. Je le regarde tomber à terre avant de contempler le visage effrayé de Naruto.

-Ca ne va pas ?

-Si ! Tout va bien !

Il ramasse son roman qu'il cale dans son sac et se lève précipitamment. Je me redresse aussi.

-Où vas – tu ?

-Je reviens. Laisse – moi seul, s'il te plait.

Je le regarde s'éloigner, l'incompréhension régnant sur mon visage.

Il avait l'air si…apeuré.

Qu'est – ce que ce maudit Kakashi a bien pu lui faire ?…

Des souvenirs douloureux du jour précédent prennent place dans ma tête. Je m'accroupis par terre, face à la souffrance que j'endure.

Ce visage satisfait au - dessus du mien, cette odeur, ces gestes, ces mots…

Je fronce les sourcils en serrant les dents.

Une nouvelle sonnerie résonne dans toute la cour. Je sursaute et remarque des masses d'élèves se regrouper vers le lieu de rangement.

Je me redresse, aider d'un arbre et me rends vers la salle d'histoire. Je lève la tête pour observer les lycéens à l'étage où se trouve mon prochain cours. Mes yeux s'écarquillent lorsque je vois le professeur de maths au masque noir.

Je m'arrête au milieu de la cour et lui lance un regard haineux. Il me balance un signe de tête avant de rentrer dans sa classe.

Je passe aux toilettes avant de monter en classe. Pendant que je me passe de l'eau sur le visage, d'atroces plaintes déchirent la petite pièce.

Je me pétrifie devant la glace avant de me tourner et de toquer avec hésitation à la porte.

-Naruto ? C'est toi ?

Le souffle saccadé se stoppe un moment.

-Ouvre – moi.

Un instant après, la porte s'ouvre et un corps se jette sur moi. Naruto serre ses bras et enfouis son visage dans mon cou.

Je reste là comme un imbécile, hésitant aux gestes que je dois faire.

Finalement, je réponds à son étreinte en passant mes bras autour de sa taille, le blottissant un peu plus contre moi.

Nous resterons là je ne sais combien de temps. Mais suffisamment pour que le mal – être de Naruto soit soulagé au creux de moi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Présumé coupable 03**

-Pourquoi t'es comme ça ? C'est à cause du professeur Kakashi ?

Il resserre un peu plus son étreinte.

-Ne me parle pas de lui, s'il te plait…

Ses pleurs redoublent. Bon sang, mais qu'est – ce qui le met dans cet état ?!

-Tu devrais aller te reposer à l'infirmerie, Naruto… Tu n'arriveras pas à suivre le cours.

Il hoche la tête en reniflant et en essuyant ses larmes.

Je l'amène en lui tenant la main à l'infirmerie. Des élèves dans les couloirs nous regardent curieusement en se chuchotant à l'oreille des cancans abracadabrants.

Je toque à la porte et Shizune l'infirmière m'ouvre dans un sourire.

-Oui, Sasuke ?

-Pouvez – vous vous occuper de lui ? Il est fatigué et je crois qu'il a de la fièvre.

Elle touche le front de Naruto avec sa main et le regarde avec inquiétude.

-En effet. Mais, c'est la saison, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle tente de me rassurer dans un sourire.

Naruto s'allonge sur un lit et me regarde.

-Je viendrais te voir dès que les cours sont terminés. Jusqu'à là, essaye de dormir un peu.

-Oui…

Je sors de la pièce et monte en cours. Je croise la salle de Kakashi. Il semble expliquer un exercice à un élève, tout en profitant de ce moment pour coller son bas-ventre contre le bras du jeune.

Je serre les dents. Maudit soit – il !

Cet obsédé de malheur n'allait certainement pas s'en tirer ainsi !

Je rentre dans ma classe en me faisant incendier par le professeur Kurenai.

Qu'est – ce qu'elle peut avoir de la gueule, celle – là…

Je me concentre comme d'habitude sur le monde extérieur, laissant mon esprit vagabonder jusqu'à ce qu'il atterrisse sur le visage souriant de Naruto.

Naruto…J'espère que tu vas bien…

Je note les devoirs, juste avant que la cloche retentisse.

Ma classe se rend dans une salle au même étage. Je sors un bout de papier en piteux état de ma poche et regarde mon emploi du temps.

Je réussis à lire que j'ai Physique mais, je ne parviens pas à déchiffrer de nom du professeur.

Ca doit être Jiraya, à tous les coups.

C'est la stupéfaction quand je vois qui est assis sur le bureau.

Kakashi.

Je rentre en fronçant les sourcils puis ferme la porte.

Un rictus se distingue sous le masque de mon professeur.

Je le regarde du coin de l'œil en passant à côté de lui pour atteindre ma chaise.

-Sortez une feuille et votre trousse uniquement.

Les élèves braillent en se plaignant qu'il n'y avait pas de devoir aujourd'hui.

-Nous appelons ça, un contrôle surprise. Allez, sortez vos affaires au lieu de discuter. Ce T.P durera deux heures. J'espère que vous avez relu le cours avant de venir en classe.

Un élève lève la main.

-Pourquoi faites – vous le cours de Physique aujourd'hui, professeur ?

Mon regard se pose sur notre instituteur.

-C'est simple. Prenez votre carnet de correspondance et regarde la ligne « Physique ». Vous verrez qu'il y a deux noms, soit, le mien et celui du professeur Anko. Un professeur pour chaque semaine. Et donc, cette semaine, le professeur de Physique, c'est moi. Compris ?

L'élève hoche la tête.

-Bien, trêve de bavardages. Je vais vous distribuer la feuille.

Lorsqu'il passe à côté de moi, je sens sa main frôler mon bras.

Je lui jette un regard méprisant qui ne lui fait aucun effet.

J'ouvre la feuille A3. Un morceau de papier tombe par terre. Je le ramasse en soupirant et lis le contenu.

« _Rendez – vous après les cours dans la salle 203. Kakashi._ »

J'écarquille les yeux et regarde mon professeur, écrivant au tableau.

C'est la salle d'anglais qui est en train d'être retapée. Qu'est – ce qu'il veut qu'on aille faire là – bas ?

Je fronce les sourcils avant regarde dehors puis de me concentrer sur les exercices.

La sonnerie retentit un quart d'heure après avoir finis mon devoir.

J'essaye de me glisser discrètement dans la foule d'élèves prêts à rentrer chez eux, mais mon professeur m'avait apparemment à l'œil.

-Sasuke ? Peux – tu venir à mon bureau, s'il te plait ?

Je m'exécute lentement, observant chaque geste qu'il pourrait faire.

Il attend que tous les élèves soient partis pour se lever et s'approcher de moi.

-Nous voilà enfin seul, Sasuke… Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi, aujourd'hui…

Ses mains glissent dans mon dos et son visage se retrouve dans mon cou qu'il embrasse doucement.

Je le repousse violemment.

-Arrêtez ça !! Pour qui vous vous prenez ?!

Il me gifle, tellement brutalement que j'en tombe par terre.

Il grimpe sur moi en attrapant les poignets d'une main et de l'autre mon visage qu'il tente d'embrasser.

-Laissez – moi bon sang !!

Il presse un peu plus son corps contre le mien pour que j'évite de bouger.

-Sasuke ?

Cette voix…C'est celle de…

Je regarde vers la porte.

-Naruto !! Dégage de là !

Il reste pétrifié un instant avant d'avancer dans la classe.

-Lâchez – le !!

Il se relève et me tire par les cheveux avant de nous faire reculer.

-Je suis en très bonne compagnie. Mes deux meilleurs jouets sont là, dans la même pièce…Exquis…

Naruto me regarde d'un air interrogateur.

-« Deux » ? Sasuke, tu-

-Ferme – là ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec Kakashi !!

La poigne du professeur se renforce.

-Pour toi, c'est « professeur Kakashi ». Ne sois pas si familier avec moi, mon précieux jouet. Toi et ton cher Naruto n'êtes que des pantins de plus dans ma collection, après tout !

Il s'égosille dans un éclat de rire monstrueux.

Naruto tremble et je remarque que des larmes refont surface au coin de ses yeux.

-Naruto… Je t'ai dit de dégager !!

-Laisse. Il veut sûrement admirer le spectacle de ton corps nu calé sous le mien…

-Fermez – là !!!

Je réussis enfin à le repousser.

Je tire Naruto par le bras et nous dévalons les escaliers avant de nous enfermer dans les toilettes.

Je serre les dents et cogne la porte.

Naruto est recroquevillé sur lui et je remarque des soubresauts.

Je prends son visage entre mes mains et le relève en le regardant le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Maintenant tu vas me dire quel est le lien que tu as avec Kakashi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Présumé coupable 04.**

Naruto me jette un regard inquisiteur.

-Lien ?

-Oui. Pourquoi es – tu si apeuré quand tu vois le professeur Kakashi ? Qu'est – ce qui te relit à lui ?

Il regarde dans le vide avant de me fixer.

-Je vais te le dire. Mais, tu me promets que si je te le dis, tu me diras quel est ton lien avec lui ?

Ma respiration se bloque.

-Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai rien à voir avec Kakashi.

-Menteur.

Mes yeux se plongent dans les siens.

-N'insiste p-

-Pourquoi il a dit « deux » ? Il t'a touché toi aussi ?

Je me lève brusquement.

-Non !!

-Je sais que c'est vrai, Sasuke. N'essaye pas de mentir… Je sais à quel point c'est douloureux et humiliant de l'admettre mais, je te comp-

-Je n'ai rien à admettre !!! Alors, arrête maintenant… !

Il me regarde tristement.

-Pourquoi t'es comme ça… ? Je comprends ce que tu vis alors pourquoi on ne s'aiderait pas mutuellement ?

-Tu ne peux pas m'aider. Personne ne peut m'aider !! Et d'abord, j'ai besoin de personne !

Je sors des toilettes à la hâte et cours dans la rue.

Pour qui il se prend ?! Pour un héros ? Sauf que les héros, ça n'existe pas !

J'arrive chez moi après dix minutes de course infernale.

Je grippe jusqu'à ma chambre, ignorant les appels de mon frère.

Je m'enferme dans mon monde puis me pose sur mon lit, les genoux contre mon torse.

-Sasuke ?

Je vois la poignée de ma porte bouger.

-Petit frère, ouvre – moi.

-J'ai rien à te dire. Laisse – moi.

-Moi, j'ai des choses à te dire.

-J'ai pas besoin de les entendre.

-Très bien. Tu préfères que je le dise dans le couloir pour que tout le monde entende ?

Je soupire avant de me lever pour aller lui ouvrir. Je lui jette un regard froid, il fait de même. Je me pousse pour le laisser entrer et referme la porte à clé après son passage.

-Alors ?

-Comment s'est passé cette journée, dis – moi.

Je repense à l'altercation avec Kakashi mais n'en fait pas part à Itachi.

-Très bien. Je me suis lié d'amitié avec un petit nouveau.

-Ah ? C'est bien.

-Oui.

Un blanc s'installe.

-Autre chose ?

-…Qu'en est – il de l'affaire du détective ? Tu fais quoi ?

-Je vais l'appeler pour annuler. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui.

Itachi soupire.

-Pourquoi es – tu aussi têtu ?... Cet homme peut t'aider.

-Non.

-Tu veux vraiment que d'autre jeune de ton âge finissent comme toi ?

Naruto apparaît dans ma tête.

-C'est pas mon problème.

-Qu'est – ce que tu peux être égoïste.

-Je m'en fous. C'est bon, t'as finis ?

Il hoche la tête et se lève. Je lui ouvre la porte et la referme derrière lui mais, il la bloque à l'aide de son pied.

Je le regarde de nouveau glacialement.

-Si tu ne veux pas te charger de cette affaire, je le ferais moi – même.

Je continue de le fixer, sans rien dire.

Puis, il quitte le couloir. Je referme une nouvelle fois la porte à clé et me glisse sous les couvertures.

Les devoirs… ? Je les ferais plus tard…

Je m'endors avec la regrettable dispute entre Naruto et moi.

Des tambourinements à la porte me réveillent. Je regarde mon réveil sur ma table de nuit ; il est 19h25.

Je soupire et vais ouvrir. Ma mère me regarde, l'air inquiet.

-Quoi ?

-Tu viens manger, mon chéri ?

-J'ai pas faim, m'an.…

-Tu ne peux pas reste le ventre vide ! Viens s'il te plait, j'ai préparé le cake au thé que tu aimes.

Elle me lance un regard suppliant. Je soupire avant d'accepter.

Je m'installe à côté d'elle et en face de mon frère qui ne fait que me regarder.

-Quoi ?

Il ne répond rien et se concentre sur son assiette, je fais de même.

L'atmosphère est tendue ; ma mère le remarque.

-Qu'est – ce qu'il se passe, les garçons.

Notre père nous jette un coup d'œil avant de se replonger dans la lecture de son journal.

-Absolument rien, mère.

Elle soupire mais, n'insiste pas.

Je mange deux ou trois sushi puis pousse mon assiette avant de finir mon verre d'eau.

-Ce n'est pas en ne mangeant rien que tu vas prendre du poids, petit frère. Tu vas te faire étaler, au karaté.

-Tu veux que je te fasse un topo de la différence entre un karatéka et un sumo ?

Il laisse échapper du fond de sa gorge un rire dédaigneux.

Le téléphone de mon frère vibre sur la table. Il se lève et se dirige dans la cuisine.

Grâce à la porte ouverte, je réussis à entendre la conversation.

-Oui monsieur Nara, je suis bien d'accord mais, mon frère n'est pas très enthousiaste à l'idée que vous vous chargiez de cette affaire.

Je le regarde du coin de l'œil tandis que ma mère me sert une part de cake.

-Ca m'embête aussi, surtout en sachant que cet homme pourrait récidiver… Je vais essayer de le convaincre mais, ça ne sera pas du tout cuit si vous voulez mon avis… Bien, d'accord… On se rappelle. Au revoir.

Il raccroche avant de poser ses coudes sur le bar et de se masser les tempes.

Je l'observe toujours puis, le voyant approcher, je me lève de table et marche en direction de ma chambre. Itachi m'intercepte dans la montée des marches.

-Je peux te parler cinq minutes ?

-Je dois encore faire mes devoirs, Itachi. Plus tard.

Je continue mon chemin et m'enferme dans ma chambre. J'allume ma chaine hifi et appuie sur « play ».

La mélodie de « Fade to black » commence doucement par le rythme d'une guitare. Je me couche sur mon lit, laissant la musique m'envahir.

Au début du refrain, j'entends la voix de mon père m'ordonner de baisser le volume, ce que je fais en soupirant.

Mon frère revient à la charge, sûrement pour le parler de ce foutu détective… Il toque plusieurs fois à la porte mais, je fais le sourd… « Me convaincre »… Me convaincre de rien du tout. Un détective n'y changera rien… Ce n'est pas une escouade de policiers qui va inquiéter cet homme répugnant… Personne ne pourra l'arrêter… Personne.


	5. Chapter 5

**Présumé coupable 05.**

Soudainement, Itachi commence à déballer le pourquoi il est là.

Je saute de mon lit et cours jusqu'à la porte. Il se tait lorsqu'il me voit. Je le tire par le bras pour le faire entrer.

-Non mais t'es malade !!

-Non. Mais, au moins, j'ai trouvé comment te faire réagir.

Un sourire narquois se dessine sur sa bouche.

-J'ai entendu ta conversation téléphonique. Si tu crois que tu vas pouvoir me convaincre, tu te trompes lourdement !

-Je vais quand même essayer.

Il s'assoit sur mon lit puis soupire avant de débuter.

-Premièrement, le détective Nara te suit, au cas – où tu ne t'en serais pas encore rendu compte.

J'écarquille les yeux.

-Deuxièmement, connais – tu un certain Uzumaki Naruto ?

-Oui, je-

-Il s'est fait agressé par Kakashi, lui aussi.

Je le regarde, grave avant de froncer les sourcils.

-Mais, comment est – ce possible ?! Naruto est nouveau au lycée !!

-Et bien, disons qu'ils se connaissaient.

J'en reste abasourdi.

-Bref, le pourquoi je suis venu te convaincre, c'est Naruto, justement. Tu as l'air de beaucoup l'aimer.

Il s'affale complètement et reprend.

-Et donc… Tu pourrais le protéger de Kakashi. Tu ne crois pas, Sasuke ?

Je serre les dents.

-Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il retombe entre ses mains, n'est – ce pas ?

Je ferme les yeux en m'appuyant sur le rebord de ma fenêtre. J'entends Itachi se lever et s'approcher de moi. Son torse est quasiment collé contre mon dos et son souffle est dans mon cou.

-Imagine… Le souffle de Kakashi contre sa peau…

-…arrête…

-Son corps tremblant de peur sous le sien…

-…Arrête… !

-Des caresses non désirées à en plus finir…

-Arrête… !!!

-Des baisers forcés…

-Arrête !!!!!

Je le repousse, les larmes aux yeux. Il me regarde impassiblement.

-Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça me tue de ne rien dire !! A quel point ça me fait mal tout ce que tu me dis !!! Je veux le protéger ! Je ne veux pas qu'il vive ce que je vis depuis le début de l'année !!

-Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire alors.

Il sort de ma chambre. Je tombe par terre en pleurant.

Naruto…Naruto…

Pourquoi ton simple souvenir me chamboule à ce point… ? Pourquoi est – ce que je veux à tout prix te protéger… ? Pourquoi suis – je comme ça… ?

Je me rends compte qu'un changement se produit en moi. Un nouveau sentiment qui ne me laisse pas insensible, moi, le je – m'en – foutisme de service, le grand impassible qui fait fondre les filles. La carapace que j'ai crée, déjà très jeune, est en train de s'effondrer peu à peu, je le sens. Et une seule et unique personne a réussi cet exploit.

Non, pas une personne. Juste un souvenir. Un banal souvenir de merde !

Je frappe le sol. Ce rempart que j'ai bâti pour me protéger, pour ne pas me montrer faible, est en train de partir en miette. À cause de Naruto.

Ce petit bout d'homme qui m'a touché en plein cœur. Ses yeux, son visage, son sourire, son rire…

Je me sens faible quand je suis près de lui. Je ne suis plus qu'un enfant dans un monde de grand. Pourtant, je fais le fort mais, ce n'est que du cinéma.

J'aurais envie qu'il me serre contre lui en me disant que je vais m'en sortir, que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue, que je ne souffrirai plus jamais, que je n'ai plus rien à craindre, que Kakashi ne me touchera plus…

Naruto… Pourquoi tu me rends comme ça… ?

Je me redresse et arrête la musique pour me concentrer sur mes devoirs.

Je prends un stylo et le fait tourner tout en regardant la pluie.

Je m'endors sur mon bureau, avec des feuilles d'exercices toujours pas complétées.

Le chant d'un oiseau sur bord de ma fenêtre me réveille. Celui – ci me regarde en bougeant vivement la tête avant de s'envoler.

Je tourne la tête vers mon réveil. Il est 8h45.

Je laisse l'information monter jusqu'au cerveau avant de me lever et préparer mes affaires à la va – vite.

Je dévale les escaliers jusqu'à la cuisine.

-Il n'y a personne qui est censé me réveiller ?!

A mon grand étonnement, je ne trouve personne dans la cuisine.

-M'an ?

Je vais voir dans la bibliothèque, sûr d'y trouver mon frère mais, il n'y à personne.

Je remarque un petit mot sur la table.

« Petit frère, je suis parti avec Mère à l'hôpital. Père a eu un accident de voiture, dans la nuit. Ne t'inquiète pas. Il y a des croissants à l'entrée. Bisous. Itachi. »

Je soupire bruyamment puis vais enfiler mes chaussures. Je prends ma veste et sors de la maison en fermant la porte à clé.

Je me dirige d'un pas pressé vers le lycée. Je heurte une personne.

-Excusez – moi.

Je regarde l'homme qui est devant moi. Mes yeux s'ouvrent au maximum en voyant le professeur Kakashi.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens… Mon sujet préféré…

Je serre les dents, me retenant de lui sauter dessus.

-Fais – moi penser de continuer notre petit entretien. Je n'en ai pas finit avec toi. Au fait, divin ton ami…

Il éclate de rire en continuant son chemin.

-Salaud !! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre !!

Il ne s'arrête pas mais, son rire démoniaque demeure. Je le regarde partir. La sonnerie me fait revenir à la réalité.

Naruto est assis au même endroit avec un livre entre les mains.

Je vais le rejoindre, tout de même gêné par mon comportement de la veille.

-Salut…

-Oh. Bonjour Sasuke.

Il me fait un petit sourire avant de rejoindre un groupe.

Je le regarde s'éloigner. Hinata s'approche de moi.

Je lui fais la bise et retourne à ma contemplation de ce petit blond qui semble avoir fait chavirer mon cœur de glace.

Naruto… Tu es distant. Ca se comprends, vu ma tenue d'hier avec toi. Tu ne m'avais rien fait pourtant. Tu voulais juste m'aider parce qu'on vit la même chose. Et moi, comme un imbécile, j'ai repoussé d'un revers de main ta proposition.

Crétin… Ce mot résonne comme le son d'une batterie dans ma tête.

Naruto… Puis – je encore implorer ton pardon… ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Présumé coupable 06.**

En cours de maths, je lance un mot à Naruto. Il décroise ses doigts et lit le mot.

« _Tu ne me parles plus ?_ »

Il soupire en répondant.

« _Si. Pourquoi ?_ »

Je vérifie que le professeur Asuma ne me regarde et lui glisse à nouveau le papier.

« _T'es distant depuis ce matin… Si c'est à cause d'hier, je m'excuse sincèrement._ »

Il ne répond pas. Il se contente de me chuchoter qu'on se parlera à dix heures. J'acquiesce.

Après la sonnerie de neuf heures, nous nous rendons en SVT avec le professeur Orochimaru. Lui aussi court après les petits jeunes. Il a le don de me faire vomir avec son étrange langue. Elle doit au moins mesurer cinquante centimètres. Ce gars n'est vraiment pas humain…

Je le vois souvent discuter avec Kakashi dans la salle des profs. Ces deux obsédés doivent plus parler du derrière des élèves que des prochaines évaluations.

Je soupire à cette pensée alors que je vais m'installer à table. Le cours se passe plutôt bien, malgré le fait que le professeur Jiraya n'arrêtait pas de faire des remarques perverses aux filles de la classe.

La sonnerie de dix heures retentit. Je suis l'un des premiers à sortir, tellement l'ambiance de classe m'étouffe.

Je rejoins mon groupe, composé d'une fille aux yeux et cheveux rouges et aux lunettes de la même couleur. Karin… Une vraie sangsue toujours collé à mon bras en me criant à longueur de journée son amour et une vraie grande gueule. Elle ne sait pas parler, elle crie. Exaspérant…

Il y a aussi Juugo. Il a deux ans de plus que nous. Un agneau qui fait peur. Il est grand et possède une bonne carrure. Ses yeux dorés, de la même couleur que ses cheveux, ne laissent pas indifférentes les filles. Le grand – frère du groupe en outre. Plutôt réservé et peu bavard. Il s'occupe beaucoup de moi. Je ne cesse de lui répéter que je n'ai besoin de personne mais, rien ne l'empêche. Agaçant.

Pour compléter le groupe, il y a Suigetsu, la deuxième grande gueule et l'ennemi juré de Karin. Ces deux – là ne font que jouer au chat et à la souris. Mis à part ça, c'est un garçon étrange, à la langue bien pendue. Des cheveux argentés coupés en carré encadrent son visage malicieux. Son regard de la couleur d'une améthyste est envoutant mais, tellement coquin que ça en est navrant. Il a beaucoup de caractère, plutôt franc d'ailleurs. Il ne manque pas de me faire part de ses désirs pour moi. Je le remballe toujours assez méchamment mais, il prend tout à la dérision. Saoulant…

Que de mots positifs pour représenter le groupe dont je suis plus ou moins le leader.

Non, en réfléchissant, il n'a pas que des défauts. Ils ont été les premiers à être au courant pour Kakashi. Et jamais ils ne m'ont laissé tomber.

Et puis bon, à chaque fois qu'un de nous avait une embrouille, on était là pour se défendre mutuellement.

Comme en ce moment présent par exemple.

Je remarque que Karin est en plein duel de regards avec Sakura et Suigetsu avec Kiba. Naruto est en arrière plan avec Shino, Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru, Ino, Chôji, Hinata et Kankuro.

Je m'approche de Suigetsu et de Karin et les tirent par le bras.

Naturellement, nos deux groupes n'ont jamais pu se blairer.

Kiba est le chef de la bande. Trop grande gueule.

-Hey, Uchiha, tu veux que je t'apprenne à dresser tes chiots ?

Je reste impassible. Suigetsu bondit sur lui pour lui mettre son poing dans sa face mais, je l'attrape par sa capuche et le tire derrière moi. Il tombe par terre.

-Sas'ke !! Pourquoi tu me laisses pas régler son compte à ce petit merdeux ?!

-Le frapper serait se rabaisser à son niveau. Tu sais bien que nous ne sommes pas comme eux. Pitoyable serait la bonne définition.

Il se relève en reniflant.

-Ouais t'as raison.

-Allons – y.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Naruto et lui fait signe de venir. Il dit quelque chose et court vers moi.

-Je reviens.

-Heh ?!! C'est qui cette demi – portion ?!

-Ne le touches pas. C'est… un semblable.

Suigetsu perd son sourire mielleux et hoche la tête.

Je m'isole du groupe.

-Tu m'expliques maintenant ?

-T'expliquer quoi, Sasuke ?

-Tu m'en veux pour hier ?

-Non ! J'ai d'autres problèmes à régler, tu sais…Ca me passe bien au – dessus de la tête.

Il m'offre un grand sourire avant de faire une moue entre le sérieux et la bouderie.

-Dis – moi ? Pourquoi ton groupe et celui de Kiba se font la guerre ?

-Suigetsu a eu pas mal d'histoires avec Kiba… Et Karin avec Sakura et Ino. C'est aussi simple que ça. On peut pas se voir mais, ça m'empêche pas de dormir.

-Ca dure depuis quand ?

-Depuis le collège. Mais à l'époque, Juugo n'était pas encore avec nous.

Je lui montre mon ami du doigt. Il fait une grimace peu rassurée.

-Il a pas l'air commode…

-Détrompes – toi. C'est gars vraiment génial. J'ai une grande confiance en lui. Il me restera fidèle jusqu'à ma mort.

Un tendre sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

-C'est bien d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un sur qui tu peux t'appuyer quand ça va pas.

-Je ne vais jamais mal.

-Tu ne sais pas mentir.

-Tais – toi.

Il rigole doucement.

-On peut reparler de ce qui s'est passé hier sans se fâcher ?

Je le regarde du coin de l'œil avant d'acquiescer.

-Tu n'as toujours rien à admettre ?

-Oh non Naruto, recommence p-

Il pose un doigt sur ma bouche en faisant une grimace boudeuse.

-J'ai dit : sans se fâcher. T'es sourd ?

Je lui offre un faible sourire.

-Non, franchement Naruto, j'ai pas le cœur à parler de mes problèmes…

-Ah ! Tu admets que tu en as, c'est déjà pas mal.

Il reprend son sérieux.

-C'est en rapport avec Kakashi. Et ne me dis pas que c'est pas vrai parce que ça serait mentir, vu ce qu'il s'est passé hier…

-C'était… un coup de folie.

-C'est souvent arrivé ?

-Depuis le début de l'année Naruto…

Il écarquille les yeux. Ma main soutient ma tête. Mon regard est perdu dans le vide.

-…depuis le début…de l'année… ? T'es sérieux… ?

-Oui. Garde ça pour toi, hein. Mon groupe est au courant, ça fait assez de monde je crois.

La cloche déclare la fin de la pause. Je me rends en soupirant au prochain cours, en trainant les pieds.

J'ai deux longues heures de sport avec le professeur Gai. Un abruti de service.

Dans les vestiaires, mon esprit s'arrête sur le rendez – vous de 14 heures.

J'ai complètement oublié d'appeler le détective. Je me décide de l'appeler dès que les cours sont terminés.

Juste après avoir enlevé mon tee shirt, je me retrouve trempé de la tête au pied. Je me tourne et vois Kiba, fier comme un berger allemand, un seau vide à la main entouré de ses « amis » mais, le mot exact est plutôt « pantins ».

-C'est la guerre que tu cherches, Inuzuka ? Et bien tu vas l'avoir.

D'un geste souple, je me propulse sur Kiba en armant mon poing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Présumé coupable 07.**

Il l'évite de peu et tente sa chance pour me donner un coup de pied. Je recule pour esquiver et relance une attaque. Elle est si rapide que Kiba n'a pas le temps de fuir. Il se reçoit mon poing en pleine figure. Il tombe par terre, assommé par la violence du choc.

Les élèves autour de nous sont ébahis. Ils se chuchotent des phrases comme « Le dieu du karaté a encore frappé ! » ou encore, « Kiba n'aurait jamais pu faire face à Sasuke, c'est le meilleur en karaté ! ».

Je vois la mine déconfite de Kiba, ce qui me fait plaisir. Il se relève péniblement en se massant la joue et en me jetant un regard haineux.

-Ne t'attaque pas à plus fort que toi, Inuzuka. Tu te fais humilier, c'est tout ce que tu y gagnes.

Il crache à mes pieds et s'éloigne avec sa bande. Je soupire et finis de m'habiller pour le cours.

Karin s'accroche à mon bras en disant que je suis extraordinaire, que je suis le plus fort. D'autres filles essayent de s'approcher mais, Karin les remballe aussitôt en baragouinant que je suis son Sasuke et celui de personne d'autre.

Je roule des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils atterrissent sur Naruto en face de moi. Il m'offre un sourire peiné pour moi.

Je n'arrive pas à décrocher de son regard bleu azur. Mais, c'est finalement le professeur qui me fait revenir à la réalité.

-Bon ! Les enfants, le terrain de basket étant inutilisable pour cause de travaux, nous allons faire exceptionnellement de la lutte, aujourd'hui. Sasuke prendra un groupe, tandis que je prendrais le reste. Je vais vous expliquer les ré-

Tous les élèves se précipitent vers moi en me hurlant de les prendre dans le groupe. Le professeur calme et dissipe les élèves dans le gymnase. Il se racle la gorge avant d'expliquer.

-Les règles seront simples. Vous utiliserez votre corps comme seule arme. Bien sûr, dans le respect de l'autre. C'est – à – dire, pas de violence physique importante. Nous faisons du sport, rien de plus. Sur ce, j'appelle ceux et celles qui sont dans mon groupe et le reste se dirige vers Sasuke.

Naturellement, Karin est dans mon groupe même si notre enseignant décrété qu'elle serait dans le sien. Elle a protesté pendant une demi – heure qu'elle n'y arrivera pas si je ne l'aidais pas.

Je fais le sourd quand elle m'appelle de sa voix stridente.

Un quart d'heure avant la fin des cours, le professeur me demande de me mettre avec la personne qui est après moi dans l'ordre alphabétique. C'est Naruto.

On se met l'un à côté de l'autre, dévisageant notre professeur d'un air interrogateur.

-Vous allez nous faire un petit duel. J'ai vu tes performances, Naruto et je dois avouer que tu es très bon dans ce genre de sport. Sur ce, messieurs, commencez !

Naruto se place à mon opposé et se rue sur moi. Je reste debout, ne prenant pas la peine de prendre une pose défensive. Je lui prends le bras et le fais passer au – dessus de moi, juste avec la force des muscles.

Il secoue sa tête et se relève en guidant son poing vers moi. Je me baisse pour l'éviter et lui assène un coup dans le ventre. Pour lui, je n'ai pas mis de force mais, il recule quand même de deux mètres.

Je reprends son souffle et cours une nouvelle fois sur moi. Il frôle mon épaule. Je profite du fait qu'il soit dos à moi pour attraper ses mains, que je mets dans son dos et lui faire un croche – pied.

Il tombe par terre sans douceur. Il gigote mais, je suis assis sur lui.

-Tu as perdu.

Le professeur, émerveillé par notre prestance, fait cesser le combat.

J'aide Naruto à se relever. Il me fait un grand sourire.

-Tu es superbe Sasuke ! J'ai pas réussi à te toucher une seule fois !

-Tout est une question d'entrainement. Et puis, c'est de la triche parce que j'ai un meilleur niveau que toi.

-Je me suis bien battu quand même !

-Oui, c'était épatant. Tu as déjà fait du karaté ? J'ai reconnu des pas.

-Oh, ça fait longtemps. Dans mon collège, j'en avais fait. J'étais parmi les meilleurs !

Je lui souris avant de me rendre dans les vestiaires me changer. La cloche sonne la fin des cours. A la sortie, j'interpelle Naruto.

-Dis ? Tu fais quelque chose de spécial cet après – midi ?

-Je dois aller faire quelque course avec mon père. Pourquoi ?

-Ben, c'est – à – dire qu'il y a une fête foraine pas loin d'ici et je me suis dit que…

-Tu veux m'inviter ?

Je détourne le regard, légèrement gêné.

-Ouais…

Il me saute dessus en acceptant, visiblement ravi que je le lui propose.

-On se retrouve à 14 heures ? Mon frère te récupérera chez toi. Tu me donnes ton adresse pour que je le lui donne ?

-Tu ne veux pas plutôt venir manger chez moi, au lieu de faire pleins de trajets ?

-Euh… Je ne veux pas déranger tes parents.

-T'inquiète ! Ma mère parle beaucoup mais, elle est adorable ! Et mon père, c'est un amour aussi ! Ils vont beaucoup t'aimer !

-Je veux bien mais, tu devrais les prévenir, non ?

-Mais non ! On a toujours à manger pour dix, chez moi ! Allez, viens !

-Attends, j'appelle ma mère pour pas qu'elle s'inquiète.

-C'est une maman poule que tu as, dit donc.

J'hoche la tête en soupirant. Personne ne répond à la maison ; j'essaye de contacter mon frère. Je tombe sur la messagerie. Tant pis, je lui laisse un message. Ils doivent encore être à l'hôpital. J'espère que notre père va bien.

Naruto remarque mon air absent et me demandes si ça va.

-Oui, c'est juste que mon père est à l'hôpital et ça me tracasse un peu.

-Ah.

Nous marchons en silence jusqu'à chez lui.

Il salut son père dans le garage. Je lui dis poliment bonjour en lui serrant la main. Il me fait un grand sourire, identique à celui de son fils.

-Voilà donc Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto nous a beaucoup parlé de toi.

-Ah oui ?

Je jette un coup d'œil à Naruto, accusant son père du regard.

-Tu étais dans toutes nos conversations. C'est sûr, notre petit Naruto t'aime beaucoup.

-Papa !!

L'homme lui fait un clin d'œil.

Je lui réponds dans un sourire.

-Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup votre fils, monsieur.

Naruto me regarde, les yeux exorbités, rougissant comme une tomate bien mûre.

Son père rigole avant de nous faire entrer. La mère de Naruto vient me faire la bise en me disant exactement les mêmes mots que son mari.

Naruto se cache dans le col de sa veste en maugréant contre ses parents.

-On change de sujets s'il vous plait ! Je suis là vous savez !

Il boude sur le canapé en regardant un documentaire animalier.

Je le rejoins après avoir bu un jus d'orange offert par sa mère.

-Tu parle beaucoup de moi alors ?

Je rentre un peu plus sa tête, cachant sa rougeur.

-Un peu…

Je pousse un petit rire et regarde la télévision.

Je remarque que Naruto me jette des coups d'œil de temps en temps et se rapproche de moi, ce qui me fait sourire intérieurement.

Ses agissements sont si…mignons. On dirait un enfant.

Il ouvre la bouche mais, son père l'interrompt pour nous dire de venir à table.

Kushina, sa mère, a préparé un repas typiquement français. J'étais étonné par le goût mais, c'était plutôt pas mal. Nous discutons de l'école, des amis, des amours, de la vie en général…

Je sens le regard de Naruto constamment sur moi. Il peut être si mystérieux quand il veut. Mais, je crois comprendre ce qu'il a… Peut – être ressent – il la même chose que moi, après tout ? Un sentiment qui nous brûle le cœur mais, qui nous réchauffe aussi. Ce sentiment qui fait perdre la raison et nous fait faire des folies…

Plus que de l'amitié… L'amour ?


	8. Chapter 8

**Présumé coupable 08.**

A la fin du repas, j'aide à débarrasser, même sous le refus des parents de Naruto.

-En voilà un garçon bien élevé !

Je remercie Minato du compliment.

-Sasuke ? Tu peux venir avec moi, s'il te plait ?

Je regarde Naruto avant d'acquiescer.

Il m'emmène dans sa chambre puis se retourne vers moi, une belle couleur écarlate sur les joues.

-Tu peux m'aider à choisir une tenue ?

-Pour faire quoi ?

-Ben, la fête foraine… J'veux pas y aller comme ça…

J'écarquille doucement les yeux avant d'éclater de rire.

-Mais t'es très bien comme ça ! Pourquoi tu veux te changer ?

-Non, je n'aime pas…

Je soupire d'amusement.

-Ok, fait voir ce que tu as.

Il ouvre sa penderie et me propose un jean délavé avec un tee – shirt orange.

-Euh… Je ne veux pas te vexer mais, orange…

-Tu n'aimes pas ?

-C'est pas ma couleur fétiche…

-Punaise, moi j'adore ! C'est gai, coloré, joyeux… !

-Bien sûr mais bon… Tu n'as pas autre chose ?

-Ben regarde !

Je me lève et fouille un peu. Après dix minutes de rechercher, je réussis à trouver un tee – shirt noir avec un pentagramme argenté dessus et un slim noir.

-Ca, c'est mignon.

-On ne va pas à un enterrement, Sasuke…

-De quoi ? C'est passe – partout le noir. C'est nickel. Allez, enfile – moi ça !

Il prend les habits malgré lui et se dirige dans la salle de bain. Je m'asseye sur son lit et observe la pièce. Les murs et le plafond sont bleu pastel et le sol est fait de parquais. Je remarque la photo sur sa table de nuit. Il a une dizaine d'années sur la photo et est dans les bras de ses parents, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Un petit sourire se forme sur ma bouche, attendri devant l'image.

Un raclement de gorge me fait sursauter. Je me retourne et contemple Naruto devant la porte de sa salle de bain, rouge comme une pivoine. Il gigote sur place en regardant son lit. On dirait un petit qui va faire une déclaration d'amour à une fille. C'est…trop mignon.

Je le regarde de bas en haut, tandis un grand sourire se dessine doucement sur mes lèvres.

-Tu vas faire fureur à la fête foraine ! Heureusement que tu as une garde du corps avec toi !

-N'importe quoi…Ca se voit que tu ne t'es pas regardé…

-Arrête tes conneries, je ne suis pas attirant.

-Ah ouais ? Et comment tu expliques le fait que toutes les filles du lycée te courent après ?

-C'est parce qu'elles sont folles.

-N'importe quoi. C'est parce que t'es le gars le plus beau que j'ai jamais rencontré !

-Tu délires complètement Naruto…

-Si je t'assure ! T'es le genre de tout le monde en fait… Que se soit des filles ou des garçons… Tu sais, j'en connais, des garçons qui s'intéresse à toi.

-Ah ? Et genre qui ?

-Je ne vais pas dire de noms Sasuke ! C'est des potes, ça ne se fait pas !

-Oh allez, juste un petit nom !

-…Non. Non vraiment, je ne peux pas.

-T'es pas marrant… Moi, je peux te dire que dans mon groupe, Karin te trouve bizarre et sur – excité, Suigetsu te trouves marrant et Juugo pense que tu es quelqu'un d'adorable.

-Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que du côté des filles, Sakura, Ino et Temari te trouves super craquant. Elles parlent souvent de toi. Quant à Hinata, c'est juste ta meilleure amie, si je me souviens bien.

-Ouais. Tiens, en parlant d'elle, tu sais qu'elle est amoureuse de toi ?

-Quoi ?! En l'espace d'une semaine et demie, elle a eu le temps de tomber amoureuse de moi ? C'est gênant… D'autant plus que moi, ce n'est pas à elle que je m'intéresse.

Je me fais tout de suite très curieux. Il me tend une perche ! Je m'approche de lui en lui faisant des yeux langoureux.

-Ah oui ? Et tu vas sûrement dire à ton meilleur ami qui tu as dans le collimateur, n'est – ce pas ?

Il rougit en me voyant si près de lui. Pas besoin d'une réponse, je sais qui l'intéresse… Il ne me manque juste une petite confirmation.

-Non, c'est trop…gênant.

-Tu ne peux pas me refuser ça, à moi !

-C-c'est…Neji ! Oui voilà, Neji ! Il est si parfait que ça me donne des chaleurs rien que d'y penser !

Il se lève et s'éloigne en agitant les bras. Je me revisse sur le lit et faisant une moue peu convaincue.

-Sûr ?

-Ben, oui ! Pourquoi je te mentirai ?

-Peut – être parce que tu ne sais pas comment t'y prendre avec la personne que tu aimes vraiment. Tu ne sais pas comment lui avouer ton amour et surtout, tu as peur que ça ne soit pas réciproque et que tu te fasses rejeter, parce que tu es proche de lui.

-Arrête…

Un grand blanc s'installe. Naruto le brise après quelque minute d'observation.

-Et toi, tu aimes quelqu'un ?

-Oui. Mais, il ne le sait pas. Enfin, quoique j'ai des doutes.

-Ah oui… ?

-Nh.

-Il est comment…physiquement ?

-Et bien, il est petit, blond, il a…de magnifiques yeux bleus, une frimousse adorable, un rire que je convoite…Un sourire des plus charmeurs et trois traits sur chaque joue qui sont absolument mignonnes… C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

Ses yeux sont exorbités et une superbe teinture rouge est appliquée sur ses pommettes.

-Sasuke… ? C'est normal que cette personne me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau… ?

Je hausse les épaules en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Pose – toi la question.

Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux. Je remarque qu'il a du mal à déglutir.

-Je crois qu'on va remettre notre rendez – vous à une prochaine fois, Sasuke. Je ne me sens pas bien…

Je baisse les yeux silencieusement.

-Comme tu veux.

Je me lève et descends les escaliers. Je dis au revoir à ses parents, leur expliquant brièvement que la sortie est remise à une autre fois, sans plus d'explications. Je me chausse et attrape ma veste. Juste en ouvrant la porte, deux bras attrapent le col de ma veste pour m'attirer vers eux.

Mes lèvres se retrouvent collées à celle de Naruto pour un divin premier baisé…


	9. Chapter 9

**Présumé coupable 09.**

Naruto se détache lentement de mes lèvres. Je garde les yeux fermés jusqu'à la fin du contact.

-Pourquoi t-

-Je crois que je suis amoureux, Sasuke…

Je détourne le regard en rougissant légèrement.

-Qu'est – ce que tu ressens toi ?

-Je…J'en sais rien… C'est bizarre… Je suis bien avec toi. Ton histoire est si semblable à la mienne Naruto… Quand je suis avec toi, mon imagination travaille… J'ai envie d'être avec toi tout le temps, de t'embrasser, de te chérir, de te protéger… De t'aimer… Et je me dis qu'avoir un petit ami, ça doit être un peu comme ça…

Naruto me serre dans ses bras et blottis ta tête dans mon cou.

-Je t'aime…

-C'est une parole sacrée, tu sais…

-Un peu que je le sais ! Sasuke… Je suis vraiment amoureux de toi.

-Je…Je ressens peut – être la même chose, après tout…

Naruto me regarde timidement avant d'avancer ses lèvres vers les miennes.

Il dépose un chaste baiser. Je prends les commandes de la situation. J'attrape sa bouche et la dévore. Je mordille sa lèvre inférieure avant de passer ma langue sur elle. Il ouvre légèrement la bouche pour me laisse le passage. Le baiser devient langoureux…

Ma langue débute une danse avec la sienne. Ses mains se perdent dans mes cheveux. Il pousse un long soupire de plénitude.

Je passe mes mains sur ses hanches et le colle un peu plus à moi.

L'échange est si agréable qu'on en oublie le temps.

Le rouge domine sur ses joues.

-Je t'aime Naruto.

C'est sur ces mots que je sors de sa maison, un sourire collé aux lèvres.

Il me regarde par la fenêtre en souriant. Je lui fais un signe de main qu'il me rend.

Je continue ma route, toujours aussi heureux que mes sentiments soient partagés, un sourire encore accroché à la bouche.

Mais, mon bonheur disparaît à la vue de mon professeur de maths.

Je sors mon téléphone et fais semblant d'avoir un appel. Je passe à côté de lui, comme si de rien n'était. Je fais quelques pas puis me retourne. Il n'y a personne.

Je me retourne et continue ma route. Mais, à peine me suis – je retourné, je rentre dans quelqu'un. Je lève mes yeux vers la personne. Et cette personne n'est autre que Kakashi.

-Poussez – vous de ma route.

-Bonjour Sasuke.

-Vous êtes sourd ?! Ne me parler pas, espèce de sale pervers !

Il pousse un rire monstrueux. Il avance un peu plus vers moi et me bloque contre un mur.

-Je t'avais dit qu'on n'avait pas fini notre petit entretien de la dernière fois, beau brun. Sur ce, tu vas me suivre chez moi sans faire d'histoire, sinon ton petit copain blond en subira les conséquences.

-Allez vous faire foutre, sale obsédé. Quand mes parents et les siens seront qu'est – ce que vous faites à vos élèves, ils vous feront renvoyer. Ca, j'vous le jure sur ma tête.

Je reçois une violente gifle.

-Si tu ouvres ta gueule, petit con, je te promets que je tuerais ton cher blond devant tes yeux, sans que tu ne puisses rien faire.

Je lui crache à la figure.

-Pauvre taré. Allez vous faire soigner !

J'essaye de me défaire de son étreinte mais, n'y arrive pas.

-Si vous ne me lâchez pas, je hurle.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Il lève la main. Je ferme les yeux automatiquement, me préparant à une nouvelle gifle. Mais, ce n'est rien de tout ça. Une espèce de mouchoir est posée fortement sur ma bouche.

Chloroforme ??!

Je jette un vif regard à Kakashi, dont le visage est déjà déformé par la folie, juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Je me réveille je ne sais combien de temps après. Je suis nu et attaché par un scotch aux barreaux d'un lit.

Kakashi est entre mes jambes, prenant du plaisir sur mon membre dressé de force.

Je bouge mes mains ligotées et grognant.

Kakashi cesse ses mouvements et me lance un regard diabolique.

-Réveillé, beau brun ?

-…lâchez – moi…

Je suis encore sous l'effet de l'anesthésie. Mes yeux se ferment tout seul.

-Depuis le temps que j'attends ça…

Ses doigts parcourent mon corps de bas en haut.

-Je peux enfin posséder le corps de Sasuke Uchiha… Uchiha… Uchiha… Je n'ai jamais pu avoir le grand frère entre mes jambes mais par contre toi… Je dois avouer que tu es une proie de qualité.

-Va te faire foutre…

Il me pénètre sans prévenir, ce qui m'arrache un hurlement douloureux.

-Tu disais ?

Les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Il se lâche en moi. Ses mouvements sont violents.

Mes sanglots redoublent. J'essaye d'imaginer Naruto à sa place mais, je n'y arrive pas.

Il me gardera chez lui jusqu'au petit matin. C'est vers 4 heures qu'il me jettera dehors, violé et quasiment nu.

Je suis évanoui au milieu de la route. Et le froid du matin n'arrange rien.

Il se sera approprié mon corps 5 fois. J'étais à moitié dans les vapes.

C'est le chien de Kiba Inuzuka, le chef de la bande ennemie à la mienne qui me trouvera.

Son maître m'amena chez lui.

Vers 10 heures, mes yeux s'ouvrent enfin.

Kiba est en face de moi en train de brosser son chien.

Je me redresse doucement en tenant ma tête, comme si elle allait se décrocher de mon cou.

-Tiens ! Un revenant ! Tu vas bien, Uchiha ?

Je ne réponds pas. Mon corps frissonne à l'entente du dernier mot de sa phrase. "Uchiha"… Il n'a cessé de le répéter, pendant la nuit…

-Oh, Sasuke ?

Il me donne une petite claque pour me réveiller.

-Ne me touches pas !

Il sursaute et recule.

-Qu'est – ce qu'y t'arrive ?

Je me recroqueville sur moi – même en pleurant.

Kiba s'approche et me prend dans ses bras. Son geste était hésitant.

-Allez, raconte vieux… Tu faisais quoi sur cette route, à moitié à poil et carrément gelé ?

-T'as rien à savoir…

-J't'ai sauvé la vie, vieux. Dis – moi. T'étais devant la maison du professeur Kakashi… Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas demandé de l'aide ?

Un rire sec sort de ma gorge.

-Tout bonnement parce que c'est lui qui m'a jeté dehors après avoir abusé mainte et mainte fois de moi. J'dois rentrer maintenant.

Je sors du lit et fais un pas ou deux avant que je retombe encore une fois. Kiba me réceptionne.

Je suis encore évanoui. Kakashi a dû mettre la dose. Je sens Kiba me soulever et me reposer sur le lit.

Et puis, plus rien…


	10. Chapter 10

**Présumé coupable 10.**

Je mets du temps à me réveiller. Kiba est toujours assis sur une chaise près du lit. Il écoute de la musique en bougeant sa tête au rythme de la mélodie.

Il remarque que je suis de retour parmi les vivants et me fait un grand sourire.

-Hey ! Tu crois que je vais faire longtemps la baby-sitter ?

-J't'ai rien demandé…

Je m'assois sur le lit en tailleur en triturant mes doigts.

-…écoute vieux… C'est vrai, j'te porte pas vraiment dans mon cœur mais voilà… Je m'inquiète… Je t'ai retrouvé nu devant la baraque de notre prof et…putain Sasuke mais il s'est passé quoi ?...

-Rien qui ne te regarde. Pas besoin de ta compassion, Inuzuka…

-On est pas au lycée pour continuer notre guerre, Sasuke… Tu crois pas qu'on devrait faire un break ?

-Non. Je n'en vois pas l'utilité.

-J'avais oublié à quel point les Uchiha pouvait être têtu… Bon, j'appelle chez toi.

-Nh.

Il revient un quart d'heure plus tard et me dit que mon frère passera dans dix minutes. J'acquiesce silencieusement en m'habillant.

-J'te rend tes fringues dès demain…

-Pas de problème, j'suis pas pressé.

Il m'accompagne à l'entrée puis me salut. Je descends les escaliers et m'assois sur la dernière marche puis attends mon frère qui ne tarde pas.

Il accourt vers moi et me serre contre lui.

-Mon dieu, Sasuke… Est – ce que tu vas bien ?

-Nh…Itachi, j'ai changé d'avis…Je veux qu'on fasse appelle à ce détective. Il a menacé de s'en prendre à quelqu'un que…j'apprécie…

-Je remercie la personne à qui tu t'es attaché…Grâce à elle, tu as ouvert les yeux. Mais, un peu trop tard, à ce que j'ai compris…

Je ne dis rien…

-Tu es retombé dans ses pattes, pas vrai ?...

-Je ne veux pas y penser.

-Moi, j'y pense. Je vais aller lui rentre une petite visite qu'il ne va pas oublier de sitôt.

-Arrête, si tu fais ça, il va porter plainte…

-J'ai de l'argent. J'ai largement les moyens de me payer le plus brillant des avocats et le faire passer pour le coupable.

-Tu ne ferais que perdre de l'argent pour rien…Tu crois que ce connard en vaut la peine ?

-Sûrement pas mais même. Il va voir à quoi ressemble un Uchiha énervé.

Je soupire en roulant des yeux.

Il démarre la voiture et s'arrête quelques mètres plus loin, juste devant la maison de mon professeur. Je me fais tout petit sur mon siège.

-Tu restes dans la voiture et tu fermes à clé. Je reviens vite. Je lui pose un ou deux pain sur la gueule et j'arrive.

Il sort et se dirige vers l'entrée. Il toque et dès que la porte s'ouvre, s'engloutit dedans.

Je descends de voiture et vais comme mon frère précédemment vers le domicile de mon enseignant.

J'entends des cris derrière la porte.

-Vous êtes qu'une ordure infâme ! Osez encore vous approcher de mon petit frère et vous aurez à faire à moi !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, monsieur Uchiha. Il ne se passe strictement rien entre votre petit frère et moi. A moins que Sasuke ait des sentiments à mon égard… Et dans ce cas, je me verrai obligé de refuser ces avances, même si cela lui fait du mal.

-Espèce de co-

-J'ai énormément de travail, monsieur. Si vous voulez bien sortir…

J'entends un bruit semblable à un coup donné. Vient ensuite un bruit que je définis comme quelqu'un qui tombe.

-Je vous enverrai croupir en enfer.

La porte s'ouvre. Itachi me toise d'un œil sévère.

-Qu'est – ce que je t'avais dit ?

-Pardon, Itach-…

-Allons – y.

Il passe à côté de moi sans piper mots.

Je le regarde s'éloigner. Je lui jette quelques coups d'œil en cours de route. Il fixe la route d'un œil mauvais. Ses mains serrent fortement le volant.

-…qu'est – ce qu'il y a… ?

-Rien.

-Parle-moi Itachi ! Tu es mon frère ! On ne doit rien se cacher !

-…Qu'est – ce que tu ressens pour ce Kakashi ?

-Quoi ?! Qu'est – ce que tu es en train de dire ?!

-Réponds juste à ma question.

-Je…Je le déteste ! Je le hais !...Je souhaite qu'il crève en enfer !

-…nh.

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-Il a semé le doute dans mon esprit…

-Pardon ? Comment peux – tu croire que j'aime un salaud pareil ! Il m'agresse moi et celui que j'ai-

Je sursaute tout seul, surpris par ce que je viens de dire.

Itachi me lance un regard pareil au mien.

Je finis ma phrase en rougissant et en baissant les yeux.

-…me…

Mon frère se reconcentre sur la route.

-…excuses moi… Je dis n'importe quoi, petit frère.

-Nh…Je ne t'en veux pas…

La route se finit dans le silence le plus complet.

Je m'allonge sur mon lit en soupirant. Itachi vient me rendre visite quelques minutes après.

-Puis – je rentré dans ton humble demeure, petit frère ?

-Evidement…

Il ferme la porte et vient s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il replace quelques mèches autour de mon visage et se penche pour m'embrasser sur le front.

-Alors comme ça, mon petit frère adoré est amoureux…

-Nh…c'est bon, pas la peine dans rajouter…

Je cache mes rougeurs naissantes au dessous de mon bras.

-Qui est l'heureux élu ?

-Tu connais pas…

-Tu me le présenteras ?

-Dans tes rêves les plus fous, 'tachi…

Il pousse une petite exclamation amusée et se penche de nouveau sur moi pour m'embrasser sur le nez, cette fois.

-Tu es encore plus mignon que d'habitude, quand tu es amoureux. Il faudra que ça t'arrive plus souvent.

Je lui balance mon oreiller en pleine face. Il rigole avant de se coucher à côté de moi. Je pose ma tête sur son ventre. Il caresse mes cheveux doucement. Je ferme les yeux et soupire de bien être.

-Dis, Itachi…

-Nh ?

-T'as déjà été vraiment amoureux ?


End file.
